A Christmas Carol in Zootopia
by Fox Teen
Summary: Having perviously adapted Oliver Twist, I bring you another Zootopian adaptation of a Dickens classic; A Christmas Carol. Chief Bogo treats everyone coldly on Christmas, especially this Christmas Eve when he receives the visit of three spirits who take him through his past, present and future and help him reflect on his cruel nature to his recruits.
1. The Buffalo Who Hated Christmas

Zootopia, the city where anyone can be anything was coated in which, white snow. Everywhere predators and preys greeted each other with the enchanting holiday. Everywhere anyone went, gingerbread Santa Paws were for sale, fresh form the oven, decorations in all shapes of every animal, merchandise of the city in snow floating all over it including a pink-dressed Gazelle. Even on the big screens of city she was greeting "Krismasi Njema" to all the inhabitants. Young cubs and calves etc where throwing snowballs at each other and making snow angels together as everyone should get along.

Small young mice stood on a special stage in the park square as they tiny lungs rung out beautiful carols for everyone to hear as gold fell into their tiny paws, blessing each and every one of them.

The only thing that darkened the entire scene was a buffalo in a black winter coat and and a black winter hat. Everything Christmassy in sight, he just headed on grumbling at everything that came into view. Everyone knew his hatred for Christmas and it would spread through the whole city if anyone saw him that day. He even grumbled as he heard the angelic voices of the small mice recite:

_God rest ye merry gentlemen_

_Let nothing you dismay_

_Remember Christ our Savior_

_Was born on Christmas Day_

_To save us all from Satan's pow'r_

_When we were gone astray_

_Oh tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

_Oh tidings of comfort and joy_

He arrived at his destination the ZPD, the Zootopian Police Department. As soon as he entered, he noticed the entree lobby decked in wreaths and bows and snowflakes and all the recruits tending to their business but with a cheery attitude on account of the magic of Christmas.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he thundered.

Everyone turned and looked at him in terror.

"We understand you don't like this holiday, Chief Bogo," said a police fox at his side, "but I thought we could do it just for those who do care for it."

"I'm Chief, Wilde!" Bogo snapped. "You got a long way to go for that!"

"Just 'cause I'm a fox," Nick shrugged at the recruits smirking.

They chuckled.

"Enough of you comedy, Wilde!" said Bogo dangerously. "I'm not hesitant to fire you! Get your tail out of my sight and you lot, GET THIS RUBBISH OUT OF MY STATION! You'll all work an extra half hour during lunch to reinforce I never see all this again."

They got to work and took everything down.

"And the next one to attempt," Bogo added as he made his way to the stairs to his office, "will be sacked!"

As he made his way to the top, he made his way to his office when a small police rabbit stepped in his path.

"Chief," she said, "my mother thought you might appreciate the recipe for her famous coat on the accura-"

"I don't see why you're wasting my time with your family coca recipe, Hopps," said the buffalo crossly. Neither do I see why you waste my time with insipid cheer with one single holiday. Instructor Larvix always said time is precious and not one minute is to be wasted within profession."

"Who, sir?" asked Judy.

"Isaiah Larvix," said Bogo shortly as he pointed at a portrait of a very stern looking polar bear in a smart dark blue jacket, white shirt and red tie.

"My instructor before coming into my profession," Bogo continued. "Died only seven years today."

"I'm sorry, Chief," Judy sympathised.

"Who cares?" grumbled Bogo.

"You know sir," said Judy comfortingly, "Christmas is that one time to lock your troubles and grief away."

The buffalo glared.

"Get back to your duties, Hopps!" he snapped. "Anymore words from you about Christmas and you're back into parking duty until retirement."

Judy looked shocked at this threat. Why was he so bitter over this wonderful holiday?

Bogo slammed his office door behind him and sighed crossly.

"Humbug," he grumbled.

He sat himself dow at his desk. His office held nothing but his awards and pictures of himself with Mayor Leodore Lionheart and Isaiah Larvix, the polar bear who had been dead for seven years. Dead as a doornail. Isaiah Larvix was as dead as a doornail. This must distinctly understood - or nothing wonderful can come of the story I am going to relate within the revised words of Charles Dickens himself.

Fernando Bogo was sitting there typing though his notes about the complaints given to him about the strongest case there is. He had sent his recruits out and about ever since November began but the hunt had been fruitless, even Officer Hopps couldn't even complete it. He was considering perhaps he ought to put her back into parking duty should they ever fail to find the thug when -

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," said Bogo.

Officer Wilde appeared.

"Come to cause my death with more jokes, Wilde?" said Bogo crossly.

"Heck, no!" said Nick. "Think what you'd leave behind."

He was going to say he would leave behind merriment and celebration but he was not that cruel.

"Then what is it?" said Bogo.

"The staff are a little cold," Officer Wilde explained. "They were asking maybe you could switch the heating on?"

"No," said Bogo plainly. "A cold cop is a determined cop as Instructor Larvix always said."

"You could have fooled me," said Officer Wilde, smirking. "He was a polar bear teaching a non-inhabitant of the North Pole."

Bogo glared, making the fox realise he had gone a little too far. "Look, let's just forget this, eh? We'll just start over and work together to find this thug?"

"Your job, Wilde!" said Bogo not taking his eyes off his papers. "I just give the orders."

"But you're a buffalo, sir," said Nick getting cross. "Please, reconsider. My five-year-old son has a close run-in with this lunatic and now has to spend his first Christmas with his daddy with a broken leg."

"Well you should have kept a closer eye on him," Bogo growled. "Foxes are smart and sharp-minded. I guess I was wrong about you, Wilde."

"It was only then we learned about the thug!" Nick snapped. "I may have become a father by accident but my kid is my entire Zootopia. Furthermore, we need extra security, sir! I'm a father unlike you! It'd have to take someone special to open your heart!"

"You leave this place at one in the morning!" snapped Bogo.

Nick opened his mouth to argue but he thought twice. He left the office and shut the door behind him.

He stormed down the stairs in fury. How can Buffalo Butt not understand the love of a kid? Surely he had a family once! Nick's eyes fell upon a frame of a young Bogo. In the fox's pocket was a small satsuma. He was aiming to shoot it right into the portrait's stern, pompous face and add some sweetness into it. Just he was ready to fire -

"Daddy!"

Nick's fury immediately melted as he saw his leg-casted son waving to him by the desk.

"Noah! Come here, you!" cried Nick happily he knelt down to his son's level, hugged him and planted a huge, loving kiss onto his nose as Noah did the same.

"You must be freezing!"

"I'm okay, Daddy," said Noah as his father wrapped his huge bushy tail around him like a scarf. "Valley walked me here."

"Who's Valley?" asked Nick.

"My best friend at school," Noah explained. "Valiant Strongpaw."

"Ah yes, that wolf isn't he?" said Nick. "You should invite him around more often. I want to know your friends."

"I'll do it more often, Daddy," said Noah. "Just want my foot to heal first."

"Not to worry," said Nick. "Until then, you can do nothing but put your best foot forward."

"That was so hilarious I had no time to laugh," Noah remarked.

Nick responded by noogying him making his pup giggle.

A wolf cub wearing a grey winter coat came into view.

"How are you, Noah?" he asked. "I got enough cash for a hot chocolate if you want one."

"I would like that very much," Noah smiled. "Daddy, this Valley Strongpaw."

"Nice to meet you, pal," said Nick as she shook paws with the cub.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Officer Wilde."

"What do you hope to get for Christmas?" Nick asked.

"Ah, just the typical books," replied Valley. "I like reading but everyone thinks I'm boring because of it."

"Don't let those suckers get to you," said Nick. "Don't forget this is Zootopia, a place where anyone can be anything."

Valley smiled.

"You won't be too late will you, Daddy?" asked Noah.

"I cant promise anything, pal," said Nick sadly as he walked him to the door. "But don't worry, Daddy will be home to get you into bed before Santa squeezes his way down the chimney."

Nick knelt down and kissed Noah's forehead as Noah kissed his dad's cheek.

"Have a very merry Christmas, Mr. Wilde," wished Valley as they shook paws again.

"You too, buddy," said Nick. "And a happy new year."

Nick watched as he saw the loyal wolf cub help his lame little boy to the coffee shop. If only he could have stayed a little longer. His son son melted away his angers and strife in the temporary Hell hole the ZPD had become.

* * *

Benjamin Clawhauser, the ZPD cheetah receptionist and dispatcher, was just leaving the coffee shop with his hot chocolate and box of doughnuts. In his red coat, his doughnut stored belly convinced some of the kids he was Santa but the parents said otherwise as he was hatless.

"Uncle Ben!"

"Ooooh, No-eeeee!"  
Ben put down his doughnuts and hot chocolate and hugged the fox cub who snuggled into his belly purring.  
"Is Uncle Ben keeping you warm?" he asked.  
"All your hugs are warm," Noah smiled.  
"You off for a drink here are you?"

"Yes, with my friend here. Uncle Ben, this is Valiant. Better known in school as Vals."

"Aww, a fox and a wolf, friends together!" Clawhauser said excitedly. "Adorableness is everywhere at Christmas time. Would you like a doughnut?"

"I'm fine thanks," said Noah politely but Clawhauser gave them each two doughnuts anyway.

"God bless you, Uncle Ben," Noah thanked as they entered the cafe, Vals guiding him.

Ben looked on, thinking how could there be any fox cub as sweet as the son of Nick re-entered the station with his mug of hot chocolate and box of doughnuts when -

"DADDY!"

He put down his belongings and held his hands out for the four young cheetahs who charged up to him and tackled him to the ground. They covered each other with kisses. He was also giggling from being tickles as the youngest kitten bounced on his enormous belly like a trampoline and jumped to Clawahuser's face with kisses and licks.

"What lovely surprise, my little doughnuts!" Clawhauser chuckled as he squeezed the four of them into a huge group hug.

"Hello, Bunny-Ben!"

He saw the tall, slim beautiful cheetah in her pink fluffy coat looked at him smiling.

He got up and rushed to her hugging her with the kittens together and they both shared a kiss.

"Clawhauser?"

They turned and looked down to see Judy looking up at them in curiosity.

"You must be be Judy Hopps," said the female cheetah. "Ben has told me so much about you."

They both shook paws, Judy taking an instant liking to this lovely, young cheetah.

"Who do I have the hour of addressing, Ma-am?"

"I'm Shirley Honors," the cheetah introduced.

"Soon to be Shirley Clawhauser," smiled Ben as he picked her and they nuzzled each other.

"You're engaged!"

"That's right," she said. "And father to my four beautiful cubs. Tell her your names, kids."

The four cubs introduced each other oldest to youngest:

"William."

"Andrew."

"Fletcher."

"Jonah."

"Lovely children with lovely names," Judy smiled.

"I have to say this," said Shirley, "but you're really cute, Officer Hopps. I just love bunnies."

"Erm, Shirley?" said Ben. He whispered her ear.

"Oh!" reacted Shirley. "I'm so sorry, Officer Hopps," said Shirley, "I meant no offence."

"Apology accepted," Judy forgave. "Not many know that."

"I made the same mistake," said Ben.

"We've so much in common," Shirley smiled.

"Have you boys been good for Santa?"

They nodded.

"I hope to get a basketball," said William. "I'm going to be a professional basketball player."

"I'm hoping for a notebook," said Andrew. "I want to be a writer."

"I want camera," said Fletcher. "I want to make movies."

"I would like to have a cuddly cheetah like Daddy," said Jonah. "In a way, I got my Christmas wish early."

"Oh," said Judy placing her paw over her heart.

"Daddy is pretty much Santa himself, as I already got a cuddly cheetah."

"Aww, d'ya hear that?" said Clawhauser excitedly. "He thinks I'm Santa."

"CLAWHAUSER!" roared Bogo from the balcony. "I DIDN'T PERMIT VISITING TIMES! KINDLY SHOW THEM OUT THE DOOR!" and he turned away back to his office.

Jonah blew a raspberry up to the balcony.

"Jonah," said Shirley sternly as she picked her cub up. "I did not bring you up to be rude."

"But he was rude, Mama," Jonah argued.

"Even so, sweetie. Two wrongs do not make a right."

"I'm sorry," said Jonah.

"It's okay, darling," said Shirley as she kissed his cheek. "It's just of he saw you, that would get Daddy in trouble. So we're very lucky this time."

"He just hates Christmas," said Clawhauser as he rushed over to grab his neglected doughnuts and hot chocolate. "Don't know why. Maybe it's because of Gloria," said Ben. "I miss her too."

"Who?" asked Judy.

"My late sister. She died from pneumonia complications on Christmas Day."

"I'm very sorry," said Judy looking sad.

"I'm brave enough to handle it," said Ben smiling gently. "I even have to be brave for my now Mrs. and her little boys."

They ran up to their father, and hugged him, nuzzling their faces into his belly making him giggle.

They hugged their father again as Judy admire the sweet sight.  
"It's like adopting a family of kittens," she expressed.  
"Nick said the same," replied Ben.

After Nick and Noah had reunited, they spent a whole vacation of summer just the two of them. Then one day they visited the beach when they met Ben himself along with Shirley and her four cubs.

"If you want to be all those things," said Judy, "you be all those things. Because in Zootopia, anyone can be anything."

The kittens went up to Judy and hugged her, nuzzling the rabbit with their whiskers and purring. Judy found herself giggling at the sensation but awed at the affection that the sweet little felines were giving her.  
"Awwww, the kittens love Aunt Judy already," competed Ben looking sentimentally at them.

"Merry Christmas, Officer Hopps," they greeted.

Judy wished them all a merry Christmas by giving them each a Zootopia sticker.

Ben had some deep confusion for Bogo's behaviour to them all just now and to all the recruits. Thinking back on the topic involving Gloria, maybe he could make him reconsider.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

"Enter!"

"Merry Christmas, Chief!" Ben greeted.

"Humbug!" Bogo grumbled as he continued writing.

"I'm sure you don't mean that," said Ben.

"Indeed I do," snapped Bogo. "Every day I hear that cursed word when every idiot does not realise the world we live in, a world where we are supposed to be keeping the city safe. Christmas, a time where you make yourself ignorant of your occupation and forgetting to remember it in the first place."

"Yes," said Ben understandably. "But then Christmas is that one healing time where we lose our fears and concerns and realise what's happening right before us, new friends, new family and even the most precious gifts that make you the happiest person in Zootopia!"

"What am I hearing?" sighed Bogo.

"Why didn't you join me for Christmas dinner tomorrow? Get to know Shirley and her boys?"

"Is that who they were?" said Bogo. "That cheetah with her cubs? Why in the name of Gazelle did you ever engage?"

"Simple!" cried Ben happily. "Love is blind."

"Hmph! 'Love is blind'," Bogo remarked. "Of the most cockamamie things I have ever heard since my position of the ZPD. Love is dangerous, Cawhauser. It breaks your heart."

"I don't see why," said Ben. "Her sons love me. They say I brought them me, a new daddy, even saying I'm also Santa in a way. Do you think there is much resemblance?" he added as he looked down at his enormous belly and shaking and then at Bogo. "What do you think?"

"I think you should leave this office and take that doughnut storage with you. I've had a hornful of Christmas talk!"

Ben felt disheartened.

"But, what about meeting your futuristic -"

"SHUT - YOUR - MOUTH!" bellowed Bogo. "LEAVE MY OFFICE BEFORE I MAKE YOU AND YOUR FUTURE FAMILY BEGGARS!"

Clawhauser ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He looked through the door sadly at the hard,-hearted silhouette of the buffalo writing at his desk.

The plump cheetah pulled out an old photograph of a younger cheetah and a buffalo along with a, older beautiful female cheetah, all in the photo smiling.

"I don't what happened, Gloria," he said sadly to the female cheetah on the photo. "H was a much different calf."

Bogo was grumbling about the concentration he lost when the door knocked once again.

"WHAT - NO -"

He cut himself when Officer Ryo's wife and Officer Hopps' sister, Bellflower.

"Oh, erm, Mrs. Ryo," said Bogo more politely. "I'm rather busy so if you could be quick. I just hope your husband -"

"I heard it," said bale appearing at the doorway.

"Well, what do you want?" said Bogo shortly.

"It's the orphanage, Chief," Bellflower explained. "At this festive season of the year, it's our reputation to find orphans to find a home at our care and have a warm Christmas."

"But she's asking if there has been anything about the thug and that we might be getting warm towards nabbing him," Officer Ryo finished.

"Are there no flats?"

"Plenty of flats," replied Bellflower.

"And what about the Bunny Burrows?"

"Very full," replied Officer Ryo.

"Well it seems you have no choice!" said Bogo plainly. "Christmas puts concentration out of my mind. Your orphans - regardless of space - are better off squeezing. And if you fear this villain coming to your home, you'd obviously have to leave it where it is."

"That's unfair!" snapped Officer Ryo. "Half the family would die taking the risk!"

The buffalo banged his desk and rose up.

"IF THEY DIE TAKING THE RISK, SO BE IT!" he glowered over and growled "and decrease the population of thug complainers."

Bellflower was shocked upon these words.

"I hope my advise was useful and I bid you both good evening."

* * *

No sooner had the two rabbits left, Bogo resumed his work. Five minutes lasted until he heard a small voice outside the office singing:

_There magic in the air this evening_

_Magic in the air_

_The world is at her best, you know_

_When people love and care_

_The promise of excitement is one the night will keep_

_After all, there's only one more sleep til Christmas_

At that final word, Bogo rose up from his desk, stormed to the door, swung it open and looked down at small fox cub looking up at him still singing.

"What are you doing?!" demanded swiping the fox cub away. "Get out of here before I phone your parents! Go on! Out!"

"Hey, now, Chief B!"

On the right came in the form of a plump fox wearing a green winter coat. "Cut my son some slack! He's only a kid spreading Christmas cheer while I delivered the doughnuts to the station."

"Well as his father, Mr. Grey I suggest you keep an eye out - if the thug is what you've come to complain about!" remarked Bogo slamming the door behind him.

Gideon yearned to march into the office and give him a talking to, but remembering his own shameful past, he could not bring himself to do so.

* * *

Wayne and Nick's shift ended and they headed to the bar for a Christmas drink.

"Buffalo Butt," said Nick, taking a sip from his glass. "If Noah wasn't so compassionate he'd pick up up Daddy's traits and call him Gruffalo Butt - Haha! Ah, he loves that story!"  
"I'll say," remarked Wayne who was already on his second. "He smells so badly of clay and manure when entering the station. Say, what would he smell like being in a bigger state than I'm in right now, Nicky Bird?"  
"Buckweiser Barf?" smirked Nick. "That's all he ever drinks. British animals sure have a way of drowning their sorrows."  
"Dat's racist!" Wayne cackled loudly. "Suppose he heard you?"  
"What race, Wolford the wasted?" Nick smirked. "There's animalist if that's accurate to my banterous prejudice to buffalos."  
Wayne frowned deeply and shook his head sipping his fill.  
"Buffalist then?" said Nick.  
"Better!" Wayne remarked.

The gorilla on the piano began to play a very familiar classic song, the drunken wolf waddling up to it and using his tail as a microphone:

_You're a mean one, Chief Bogo_  
_You really are a heel_  
_You're as cuddly as a cactus_  
_You're as charming as an eel_  
_Chief Bogo_  
_You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel_  
_You're a monster, Chief Bogo_  
_Your heart's an empty hole_  
_Your brain is full of spiders_  
_You've got garlic in your soul, Chief Bogo_  
_I wouldn't touch you with a_  
_Thirty-nine and a half foot pole_

_You're a vile one, Chief Bogo_  
_You have termites in your smile_  
_You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile_  
_Chief Bogo_  
_Given the choice between the two of you_  
_I'd take the seasick crocodile_

_You're a foul one, Chief Bogo_  
_You're a nasty wasty skunk_  
_Your heart is full of unwashed socks_  
_Your soul is full of gunk_  
_Chief Bogo_

_The three best words that best describe you_  
_Are as follows, and I quote"_  
_Stink_  
_Stank_  
_Stunk_

* * *

Gideon walked into the living room with a rich hot chocolate for him and his cub who was sitting down on the couch looking sad.

"You sing beautiful, son," said Gideon as he sat down next to Graham bringing him in. "Everyone knows that."

"Not Bogo, that's for certain," said Graham. "What does he have against Christmas?"

"Well, there must be a reason," said Gideon, "but of course, that doesn't justify how he treats his recruits and kids like you."

Graham wrapped himself in his father's tail and snuggled into his warm Christmas jumper with Rudolph knitted on it.

"Don't take it personally," son said Gideon stroking his head. "More people appreciate you than some."

Soon they got ready for bed, Gideon in his Christmas pyjamas as was Graham. The cub enjoyed sharing his father's bed around Christmas Eve, especially when they got warm together during a cold winter's night full on hot chocolate and Christmas cake. But that didnt stop them jumping up and down on the strong bed like a child with a big kid.

Finally they lay down next each other panting.

"One more sleep and it's Christmas son," Gideon smiled as kissed son's nose.

Graham kissed his father's nose back.

"I think I'll sleep easy thanks to your hot chocolate, Daddy," Graham said.

Graham instantly fell asleep snoring which was a lullaby to Graham's ears. With his father's paw over him and his tail bundling him, Graham closed his eyes thinking of Noah and how he would take his first Christmas with his family.

* * *

Noah lay in bed looking all around his room at the beautiful decorations. He never knew what Christmas was until this year. He had been brought up in a brutal orphanage where he was unloved, uncared and uneducated and asa result had a lot to learn in this world, which his school helped a great deal with. He only knew what Christmas was by the directions the owners of the orphanage set in their own homey quarters.

"Still awake, champ?"

Noah looked up as his father peered from the door.

"Daddy!" he said happily as he reached his paws out to get the hug he yearned for.

Nick rushed up to him and cuddled his son strongly and kissed his nose and head.

"This tough Christmas Eve is better now that I'm with my little pup."

"Why did Chief Bogo keep you late?" asked Noah.

"That's old Buffalo Butt for you," said Nick. "Then I went to the bar with Officer Wolford who bought me a drink?"

"You haven't been getting drunk, Daddy?"

"Not at all, champ," said Nick smiling rubbing his nose with Noah's. "Daddy here is a good little boy who is on the nice list along with his little boy". He responded by gently pinching his son's cheek and shaking it making him giggle. His giggles and laughter were literally his prescription to hard work and anger inflicted from old Buffalo Butt.

"Can we do something since you're home, Daddy?" Nick asked.

"It's pretty late," said Nick, "but how can I say no when you hypnotise me with those darn eyes?"

Noah widened his eyes making Nick laugh.

"Can I have your tail please, Daddy?" asked Noah.

Nick smiled and granted his request. Noah loves his father's tail very much. It served as everything; a scarf, a blanket, a tickle feather, a teddy bear, anything snug you could think of. Nick was happy to see his son so attached to his tail; it always have a warm, peaceful sensation to feel his son playing with it or cuddling it.

He got on the bed and lay next to his son.

"So what would you like to do, son?"

"I'm not sure," said Noah. "There's not much I can do with one leg."

They spent their time howling at the Christmas night, Nick gently tickled Noah on his bed, so he would not sway his casted leg about and he wound Noah up with swooshing his tail about before the cub could catch it with his small paws.

Soon, Nick was lying in bed with his son. It felt like there was nobody else in this world.

"Why did Bogo keep you late?" asked Noah.

"He's just a misery-tail, son," Nick replied. "Treats Christmas like Bellwether's birthday."

"Perhaps there's a reason, Daddy," Noah thought. "Maybe he's hurt. Maybe something very bad happened to him. Everyone is angry for a reason."

Nick considered this. His son spent five years of misery and yet he maintained a gentle, understanding heart.

"I'll pray for him," said Noah.

"That would be just fine, son," said Nick. "We could do with more foxes like yourself. But right now, you'd better get some shut-eye if you're going to get some presents tomorrow, champ."

Nick kissed his son good night and closed the door slowly so he could see more of his gentle sleeping face.

"I love you, pal," he whispered to the sleeping cub.

It was because of his little baby he was now living the dream with Noah and Judy. Noah was handed his inheritance to his grandfather who had recently passed on this summer and they were able to move to a better house with big rooms, a swimming pool in the yard as well as Judy's own greenhouse and lovely views above.

* * *

Nick stripped into his boxers and climbed into bed with his favourite rabbit in her blue nighty and they shared a strong Christmas kiss.

"We made it," said Nick. "I'm a daddy, you're a mommy and we've almost got what we want?"

"Almost?" asked Judy.

"Buffalo Butt," Nick said. "Keeping me from Noah like that. Who does he think he is?"

"Usually I respect him," said Judy. "But he was quite out of order."

"He has a long way to go to be a dad," Nick remarked. "Had I the courage, I'd hustle him out of his job. But then I could take a leaf from Noah's book."

"I heard him," said Judy. "Praying for a jerk. We need more fox cubs like him."

"And the fact that Bogo expects me to work at two," said Nick sighing looking up at the ceiling. "Well at least Noah will make me smile when I watch him open his presents."

Judy brought herself close to Nick.

"You're a good daddy".

And they shared a strong kiss in the spirit of the holiday.

"Son? You still awake?"

"Yes," said Noah.

"Well, how would you like you like to spend your first Christmas Eve in bed with Mommy and Daddy? And watch some Christmas movies?"

"Would I ever," said Noah happily.

Nick picked Noah up and headed for his and Judy's room, Noah snuggling his bare chest. He loved snuggling his father's soft warm fur at any chance he got.

When they arrived, he placed Noah on the bed as he and Judy greeted each other with big kisses.

"Company for tonight," she smiled.

"Are we watching Christmas movies, Mommy?"

"That we are, carrot cake," Judy responded snuggling her nose with his.

"But what's a movie without blueberry popcorn?" said Nick.

Judy looked unsure but noah was eager.

Noah munched hungrily on the blueberry popcorn. Nick watched happily. It all reminded him of his own addiction to blueberries as a cub.

"I'd could eat this for breakfast, lunch and dinner," said Noah with his mouthful.

"I'd think twice pal," said Nick. "If you might wake up as the new Santa Clause if your not careful."

He listed the cub's pyjama top tickled Noah's tummy making him giggle but stopped when he realised still had popcorn in his mouth.

Seeing that his son had put weight on relieved him greatly. He was not chubby but he put on enough poundage to his his skeleton underneath. His body was a dismal appearance when they first took him in and it only made sense he had a good appetite with anything they fed him.

When Noah swallowed his mouthful, Noah said "Cops eat doughnuts, Daddy," he came back, "so don't guess too soon."

"Daddy doesn't eat doughnuts, champ," said Nick as he took a fistful of blueberry popcorn. "Too filling. But then," he added smirking at Noah, "I'm not allergic to eating a blueberry-filled cub like you."

He gently pounced on Noah playfully growling and revealing his teeth making Noah squeal in fun as he nuzzled his son everywhere.

Judy smiled at their sweet relationship. Ever since this sweet little cub was brought into their lives it was all she would think about.

They continued with their Christmas films through the night until it was growing to late to enjoy.

Noah was quite full on blueberry popcorn and his breath explained it.

"You can never have enough blueberries, eh son?" Nick replied.

"Nope," Noah replied as a burp escaped his mouth. "Excuse me."

"Better out than in," Nick laughed.

Soon, the movies were over and they were getting themselves ready to sleep.  
"Soon, you'll be opening your first Christmas presents, champ," said Nick as he got cosy with his son in-between him and Judy.  
"Will the orphans have a merry Chrtimas?" asked Noah suddenly.  
"Why do you think they won't?" asked Judy. "They have better carers this time."  
"I know," said Noah, "but they are still orphans. Won't they find it difficult?"  
"With Blake and Bellflower as their carers, I think they will have a Christmas as merry as yours," smiled Judy.  
"But what about Skips and Alex? They are not in the orphanage and I've heard nothing from Skips since he was released."  
Nick winked at Judy about tomorrow's surprise.  
"I'm sure you will see them again soon, pal," he said. "Anything can happen around Christmas. Look at yourself, you're no longer as skeleton, away from those thieves and you got a fluffy mommy, and cuddly daddy with a cuddly tail."  
He bundled Noah with his huge bushy tail which Noah snuggled deep into.  
"Just try not to pull it," Nick joked.  
Nick and Judy kissed each other goodnight and both on Noah. They snuggled down to sleep, Nick placing his arms over his two favourite family treasures, his pup snuggling into his chest.

* * *

Bogo trotted through the heave snow, his sternness colder than snow itself. His house was located neat Tundra Town, the old home of his late instructor Isaiah Larvix. It was a carer night and the stars were twinkling like diamonds but somehow it all seems foggy. The buffalo was none too bothered about this, but the next image gave him too much a material to work with; the fog seemed to take the shape of some hearse-like car driving slowly into the mist. Bogo looked at it in shock for there was no undertaker driving the vehicle. Bogo looked at the coffin when his heart skipped a beat as he read _Isaiah Larvix_ on the plaque. The hearse drive on and faded into thin air.

Rather shaken, Bogo still held his head high and reminded himself that Larvix had been dead for seven years. Little did he now, that the haunting was only to begin, regardless of life facts.


	2. The Ghost of Isaiah Larvix

Bogo advanced towards the gate of his house mansion. A very decent abode with his brown grand bricks and the statues of buffalo heads but with the black of night the strong, it was enough to chill any polar bear now matter how far they were from cubhood.

The buffalo, rummaged through his pocket until he felt his keyring. He brought it out from his pocket and put into the keyhole when he noticed something about the golden door knocker; the fog seemed to have made its way into his head or eyes because the object was seemed to be staring at him. Bogo peered closer and was in surprise to see, not the knocker, but the face of a polar bear, the very face of Instructor Isaiah Larvix.

"Bogo," it growled.

Bogo stepped back, not taking its eyes from it. He reached out for his pepper spray and shot it at the face which roared at him, making him fall on his back. When he got back up, the knocker was restored to its real state.

"Kids," he grumbled. "I'll catch them and arrest them tomorrow. Christmas Day or not!"

Bogo entered the house and locked the door. It was dark but he immediately switched the lights on. The incident with the knocker shook him rather badly. It seemed to have found its way into his brain because he saw the same hearse figment floating up the stairs. He found himself smacking his own face from what he witnessed. He was too disoriented to eat.

"Down some Buckweisers," he said to himself as he grabbed a few from his refrigerator. "Drink these hallucinations away. If they _are_ hallucinations."

* * *

Bogo sat on his chair in his bedroom watching some TV show about arresting adolescents. He found a little too difficult take the show seriously as he had already drank half of his fifth bottle of Buckweiser.

The cops were arresting a teenage polar bear, chaining him and muzzling him.

"Excellent," said Bogo to the TV police in disorientation. "Muzzle him and give him the right to remain silent night ..."

He forgot what he said on the last part. He got up from his chair feeling dazed. He collapsed onto his bed looking at his trophies. His mind seemed to blue because he thought he saw Larvix's face reflected on them.

He closed his eyes tight and opened them again; the reflection was gone.

He picked looked at his half-empty bottle.

"To think I *Hic!* to think I trusted you," he snarled at the bottle before chugging it.

He looked over at a frame of Larvix on the wall and some mist began to shake the shape of a muzzle over his snout and over his body, chains.

Bogo's eyes widened as he turned his eyes to the television as the incarcerated polar bear was being muzzled and chained.

Bogo reached for the remote and switched the TV off.

"Humbug!" he snapped.

His cellphone on the bedside began to ring. He reached to grab it, peered at it and to read _Caller: Instructor Larvix_, a ghostly polar bear face staring at him on the screen.

The buffalo immediately switched the phone off and placed it in the drawer on his bedside and locked it.

He got up from his bed and back to his chair. He picked up a new Buckweiser, opened it and was about to take a swig when -

**_Clank! Rattle! Screech! Clank!_**

The sound of heavy chains from downstairs ascended their way up the stairs and close to his room. The lights suddenly switched off as did his lamp.

Bogo got up from his chair and brandished a pistol from his cupboard, aiming it at the door.

"I'm armed!" he shouted. "I'm warning you!"

The door opened and he fired - nothing. Blue fog floated into his bedroom followed by a low growl coming from a floating polar bear, a ghostly polar bear in a dark blue suit, strongly muzzled and heavily binded in chains, with case books connected on each end.

"State your name!" demanded Bogo. "I'm chief of Zootopia Police Department and will have you for breaking and entering!"

"Only you would would have identified me, Fernando Bogo," replied the ghost. "In life, I was your law instructor, Isaiah Larvix."

Bogo looked at the portrait of the same figure.

"Poppycock!" snapped the buffalo as he sat back down. "You've been dead for seven years!"

"You're speaking to me," said the ghost as he advanced, the door door closing without him using his paws. "Why do you speak to me if you don't believe in me?"

"Logic," said Bogo simply. "Something ate most likely. Perhaps an out of date doughnut or strong coffee. I've had a binge on these Buckweisers I might add. Perhaps too *Hic!* carelessly. But then even kids can see the likes of you form their own beverages. More caffeine in Coca Polar than a polar in you."

At this, Bogo was about to swig another bottle when the polar bear rose up the air and roared ferociously shaking and rattling its chains.

"I'M SORRY!" cried Bogo. "PLEASE STOP!"

"_Now_, are you convinced?" asked the ghost.

"Definitely," said the buffalo with an awkward grin. "Buckweiser?" he offered.

The ghost swiped it off his hand and chucked it among the trophies.

"I achieved them thanks to you," said Bogo, crossly.

"I didn't come her for a reunion party!" Larvix snapped. "Would I ever come to one like this?"

Bogo then eyed on the chains and muzzle.

"Why are you like this?" he asked curiously. "Why are you wearing all of this metal junk? Who bound you in all these chains?"

"I bound myself in these chains and muzzle," the ghost explained mournfully. "What you see are the muzzle and chains I forged in life. Link by link! Yard by yard! Nothing will ever free me from them."

"But why?" asked Bogo. "You were a good instructor. I remember you stating that I was your top student and I would go far. Look where I've come, those trophies you Buckweiser stained. And that frame of you and me in my youth. It was just before I became chief, all thanks to you."

"And it's all thanks to me that you are destined to share my penalty!" said the ghost. "When I was alive, all I did was prejudice predators, arrested them, took them from their families, neglected important laws for lower priorities, priorities bigger that took young lives."

He opened one of his case books, showed it to Bogo and flicked through the pages.

"All cases I could have solved but chose not to. Cases that should have been my business."

"Cases cant all be handled at once, Instructor," said Bogo brightly. "You handled your business well."

"Wellfare, safety, trust and loyalty were all my business as it should be yours, while still alive," said Larvix. "I was ignorant of it all until my death. Look at me know! Binded and muzzled forever! Never a day of happiness in the afterlife. The lord shutting us souls out of his paradise forever!"

Bogo stared.

"Seven years dead and now you appear?"

"As I have been granted to speak to you in person," said Larvix. "Everything I taught you was wrong and everything did the right to to quit. I appear before my top student to warn him. You have time to escape my fate. I have found the perfect chance for you to mend your ways and be diplomatic to your recruits."

"I'm listening," said Bogo, rather disturbed by everything he said so far.

"I have arranged you a visit of three spirits."

"One was enough," said Bogo. "You've shaken me already with all these chains and muzzle stories."

"Without their visits," said Larvix seriously, "you will have no hope to escape what awaits for you. Expect the first spirit, when the bell tolls one. The second shall appear at two and third will appear at three."

"Why can't I have them all at once?"

"They will take you on a journey to your past, your present and your possible future," Larvix explained as he floated towards the window slowly opening as the ghost ascended closer. "Learn from them. Heed everything they show you. If you listen to everything they say and change your ways, you will avoid ending up like me. Good luck, Bogo."

At this the ghost floated out of the window, Bogo following. As he reached the window, he was shocked to discover before him, phantoms flying around the neighbourhood wailing and yelling in agony. All of them covered in chains and tightly muzzled. Bogo could recognise two criminals, Magnifico John Fury, a villains Italian fox and Brent Stripes a murderous tiger. He also noticed a fox in a black suit and sunglasses yelling and wailing in his heavy chains and muzzle along with many other animals such as beaver, tiger, monkeys, bears, elephants, lamenting the everlasting fate of wandering the world forever in chains and muzzles for the misdeeds they had all committed in life, just like Instructor Isaiah Larvox who joined in the moaning and wailing with the unfortunate souls, evil or greedy when alive.

Bogo shut the window, still shaken with everything that has happened. As he looked out, the spirts had all vanished. The lights witched back on and the TV resumed itself.

Bogo lay back on the bed and reached for his Buckweiser bottle. He finished it off as the TV switched to an advert to do with some orphanage. Bogo almost made out a little buffalo calf but before he could try to make it out, he passed out.


	3. Into the Past

When Bogo woke up, his TV was off and so were the lights. He switched his lamp on groaning in pain. His head was strongly throbbing from the dosage he took before the … the …

"I still remember Larvix appearing as a ghost in chains? He said three spirits would come. The first at one o'clock."

He looked at his alarm clock that read more minute to one.

Maybe he hadn't drunk enough Buckweiser to forget it all. Or maybe this was all part of it. A tremendous mistake and promised himself not to do that again.

The clock struck one; no effect of anything.

"Yes," Bogo said to himself in satisfaction. "The two-called remedy just encouraged my ha -"

The lamp switched itself off. Did the snow cut the power off?

Light slowly lit up the room as Bogo sat frozen to the spot. A ball yellow brightness expanded to the side of a snowman's end and inside it, a figure took shape. The figure faded into a small fawn in a white robe. It's fur was unusually a strong gold as were its eyes. It smiled gently at Bogo.

"Are you the spirit whom I was told would arrive at one."

"Thou art correct," replied the deer in a soft voice.

"A child?" remarked Bogo. "What use is a child who lost its life young?"

"I live as I am standing before thee," remarked the fawn patiently. "We spirits live in everyone within this city and beyond. Thou hast spent many years without our protection."

Bogo was amazed how a child spoke in such a way.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past," the fawn introduced.

"Long past?"

"_Thy_ past, Fernando Bogo," the fawn clarified.

"You can never go back to the past," Bogo yawned. "I couldn't if I wanted to, woke up with a splitting hangover."

The ghost smiled, blew at the buffalo and his head was clear.

"There's always a solution to lure thee to redemption," replied the ghost. "Rise and walk with me."

It flew to the window which opened by itself like it did with Larvix's ghost.

"How do you expect me to fly?" responded Bogo shortly. "Happy thoughts? Pixie dust? I can't have you making me commit animalslaughter upon myself."

The ghost floated towards him, its glow warming Bogo up contentedly.

"Just touch my hoof," it said gently. "And you shall be upheld."

Hesitantly, Bogo touched its hoof and he was suddenly floating from his bed.

They shot through the sky, the city Zootopia seeming the size of a snow globe.

"Art thou well?" asked the ghost looking at Bogo who wore a queasy expression.

"Not very," he replied with a muffled gag. He never liked travelling through the sky.

"If you can cure hangovers, why not sickness travels?"

"Thou only suffers for seconds. Remedy is necessary not."

"If you were with me all my life, didn't you witness me puking on the roller coaster as a calf?"

"Oh yes!" the sprit chuckled. "But that being Christmas not, but that of summer."

Bogo felt himself ready to lose his insides when he found himself standing in a snowy meadow and the memories slapped him in the head as quickly as that.

"I know this place!" he gasped, excitedly. "Oak Stream Grove! I was a calf here!"

"Dost thou intellect the way?" asked the spirit.

"I could prance this place blindfolded!" reacted Bogo happily.

The spirit waved its hand and a cloth appeared wrapping its way over Bogo's eyes.

"Not literally!" not snapped.

He ripped it off and found himself facing the pathway to a grand building.

"The orphanage," he murmured to himself.

The door suddenly opened as young animals with their families walked away in high Christmas spirit.

"William Buck!" cried Bogo pointing at a young beaver pup with his new family. Bogo soon identified more as his memories flourished back into his head. "That lion cub! Jonathan Pride! And that … that goat! Doris Milk! Guys! It's me, Fernando!"

But no matter how loud his voice was, they took no heed as they left the orphanage far behind.

"Thou stand before imagery that has already played," the spirit explained to the buffalo. "Thou art invisible and silent to all, as am I."

Bogo felt an emotion in his heart, grief but happiness at the same time. Is what what emotion was like to travel to the past you deeply cherished? Bogo shed a tear which the sprit could see.

"Thou weeps for the memories thou lived?"

"Just some frost," said Bogo, wiping it quickly.

"The orphanage is not all deserted," the spirit said sorrowfully.

The door opened again and out came a very haughty-looking fox cub with a couple who looked just as haughty.

"It's a miracle I no longer have to share a roof with a cowardly buffalo, thanks to you both," he replied smugly.

"Indeed," remarked his new father. "You were right to address all these things which he is. How he breaks things and came from a bad family. We wouldn't want you fraternising with a troublemaker and ending up in the ZPD with him."

Bogo growled and tried to attacked the cub but he went right through him.

"Come," said the spirit as it beckoned Bogo to the open doors of the orphanage.

The indoors were rather homey but not to Bogo's eyes, heart or mind. The ornaments and beautiful red carpet couldn't ever coat it. They headed up the stairs and into the dormitories.

In the lonely room sat a small, grey buffalo calf, the Bible clenched in his arms singing a carol before shedding some tears.

Bogo walked up to the bed and sat beside him, trying to put his hoof over the calf's shoulder but forgot he could not comfort him due to being past.

"Thee," said the spirit gently.

"Yes," said Bogo. "That was me."

"I believe thou knows't whence you came from?"

"Matron said I was left on the doorstep," the buffalo explained. "My mother died giving birth to me. My father disowned me for it. Gave me away for good …. I wish …"

"Yes?" said the ghost with curiosity.

Bogo sighed.

"A fox cub was singing carols outside my office. I wish I could have given him something."

"That cub thou attempted to assault out there, is he the reason of thy prejudice?"

"I suppose he is," said Bogo. "Forgot his name but who cares? He just told lies about me and ruined half my life."

The calf was finished crying. He actually stopped why they were talking. He was know lying on the bed. Bogo lifted the sheets and placed them over his younger self.

"Let us see another Christmas," said the spirit.

In a flash, young calf looked rather older through he had not grown his horns yet.

"Ferdy?"

Both Bogo and the spirit turned to see a beautiful female cheetah of about seventeen, wearing a lovely Christmas tree green coat.

"Gloria?" gasped Bogo.

"Gloria!" cried the young calf. as he left form the bed and jumped not her arms and snuggled into her.

"She often worked at the orphanage," Bogo explained. "My relationship with her was stronger than with any of the others."

"I'm so happy to see you, Gloria," said the calf happily.

"Me too," said Gloria. "Bout you'll see more of me know. I'm bring you home with me."

"What?!" cried the the calf happily. "But why? I'm a buffalo."

"That makes no difference, Ferdy," Gloria protested. "Daddy came to visit the orphanage once and he saw how well we get along. He even pointed that out to me. I asked if we could bring you home and he said yes! You're going to be my little brother and we'll have the mires Christmas in all the world!"

"Oh, Gloria!" said the calf in happy tears. "This means so much to me."

"And that's not all," said the cheetah as they left the dormitory. "Not only are you a little brother but also a big one. My mother gave birth just two week ago. You will love Ben. I think he will love you too."

"She was wonderful," Bogo began. He was about to follow her when found himself standing in what looked like a bar. Very grand and lovely with all it's stored jazz instruments on a tiny stage, tables set neatly and a tin-foiled buffet.

"I know this place!" Bogo cried. "This is Orangstrong's Bar! There I am."

An adolescent buffalo in a sleeve-rolled blue shirt was visible setting everything in order. His horns were also beginning to reveal themselves.

"Yoo-hoo! Banjo Fernando!"

In swung a small, round orang-utan in a a very modern purple suit dancing about.

"Why, it's old Orangstrong!" said Bogo in delight. "What a soul! And every day a party - especially at Christmas time!"

"Yo, Bogo Stick! Gimme a hand here!" said a bear who was carrying some boxes.

"Phil Beariss!" Bogo identified. "Life of the party he was. We were very attached."

"It was more than just one attachment," said the spirit.

Before the both of them, there was a wild part full of dancing and singing and more.

Orangstrang was performing with his trumpet along with the jazz band on the stage. Younger children imitated him with his simultaneous dancing and paring with each other dancing about the bar, their parents joining in. Some were at the bar almost passing out, others were at what was left of the buffet. Bogo remembers how much he enjoyed the festivity and immediately found himself joining in the dancing. After several seconds, he was facing a somewhat intoxicated Phil was wearing a banana peal skirt. He burst out laughing at the joker he was. Never had he had such a friend like him.

"Seems too much of thy profession," said the spirit whose words make Bogo stop dancing.

"Now see here!" he said in an offended tone. "Old Orangstrong served his employees with respect and never game them a dull moment in profession!"

But his mind reflected on his treatment to Officers Hopps and Wilde.

"Something else quakes they mind," stated the spirit.

"I just wish I could say something to my recruits," Bogo muttered. "Oh, err, I do not wish to sound personal but do I remember you sprouting antlers?"

Indeed, the spirit had grown two antler stubs and seemed to have grown a few inches.

"The past alters us in many ways," the spirit responded, it's voice now a little deeper than its childlike voice.

Bogo watched his nineteen year-old self advance to wards someone else, a female buffalo in a pretty blue dress and eyes as blue as the eyes their self.

"Maggie," Bogo suddenly remembered.

"Good evening," said the young buffalo. "I'm Fernando."

"I'm Maggie," said the she-buffalo. "You come here often?"

"I work here part time," Past Bogo explained.

Before long they found themselves dancing to a soothing Christmas theme. Bogo's own heart felt light again remembering how much a loved her.

"I loved her very much," said Bogo.

"Thou had released her. Wherefore?"

Bogo could not answer. But the spirit sensed it, so it took Bogo outside the bar where a hyper Phil Beariss was dancing with an equally hyper Orangstrang. Past Bogo and Maggie were headed outside. There they were, just outside and the teenage Bogo protested a mistletoe hanging it above them with his hoof. The two buffalos paired their lips together when a gruff sound of a male clearing his throat interrupted their moment.

A huge polar bear in a black suit and tie eyed them both.

"Mr. Larvix," said the young Bogo. "This is Mag -"

"I did not come here to listen to your neglect of duties, Fernando," said the polar bear shortly. "I came to _inspect_ your duties. Whatever are you doing here goofing around?"

"This is my part-time job, sir," Past Bogo explained. "Mr. Orangstrang organised this event with the kindness of his heart. Because it's Christmas sir, everyone should have a break."

"Breaks are not tolerable in a law profession, my young friend," said Mr. Larvix crossly. "If you ever expect to be successful, you must put all this aside. Zootopia is full of wicked predators. You yourself should know from the experiences at the orphanage."

"Yes, sir," said the teenage buffalo.

"Indeed," said the polar bear pompously. "I will expect you to be about your studies in my class tomorrow morning."

"But it's Christmas Day tomorrow sir," the Past Bogo meekly protested.

"Are you looking to quit?" Larvix growled.

"No sir," said the buffalo. "I'm sorry."

"Remain that way," said Larvix angrily.

Bogo watched his younger self hang his head in shame as the polar bear bade him and Maggie good evening, then left them.

"The years drifted," the spirit narrated as the scene went black. "Thou stayed in his respect. Lost many chances of joy, Orangstrang missed you dearly, especially when you would not see him off when he moved the Jungle Islands."

The colour restored itself and Bogo found himself outside a waiting room, where a young tearful-looking Ben was being greeted by a female ape nurse.

"We're very sorry to tell you that your sister did not make it. Her pneumonia was strong for her to cope in her fragile sate. We're very sorry, Mr. Clawhauser. We did everything we possibly could. Before she left, she told me to say to you that she loved you and Fernando very much."

Bogo lamented as he recalled the day Be name home with the news.

"And where wast thou?" asked the spirit whose voiced had now matured and its antlers growing longer.

Bogo turned to see his older self and very strict and as firm as his horns.

"You've changed," said Maggie by side.

Bogo looked to see he was no longer in the hospital but in a study.

"Not towards you, surely," said Bogo. "Zootopia is full of evil you do not understand."

"That I do," said Maggie. "Larvix has hardened your heart."

"I'm wise," said Bogo who was sitting at his desk. "That's all there is to it."

"But it's more than that," said Maggie sadly. "Success is pushing me aside. It was at Orangstrong's when we fell in love. But it was when Larvix spoiled it all."

"He's made me what I am!" said Bogo angrily.

"Indeed he has," replied Maggie. "Christmas, our love, the future."

Present Bogo was bewildered at that remark.

"I do not wish to remain in heartbreak over this, Fernando. I have no choice but to let you go."

Past Bogo looked up from typewriting.

"Did I ever ask that?"

"No," replied Maggie. "At least not vocally, but in your alteration. The past is all I have to cherish, Fernando."

Maggie made ready to leave when she paused, placed a hoof over her stomach. She seemed to wonder what to say but she could not bring her self to do it. Instead, she simply turned to Fernando who was now back to his typewriting.

"May you be happy in the life you have chosen."

With those words, she left his sight forever.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bogo snapped at his past self "Get up and stop her. STOP HER!"

His past self just maintain where he was, a cold expression still demented on his face.

The present buffalo turned to the adolescent spirit.

"What did she mean future?" he demanded.

"Art thou positive to know?"

"Why else would I be asking?" Bogo snapped.

Everything blacked out and faded into a cold, empty room with a baby in a cradle. It was a baby buffalo calf sleeping peacefully with a tag on it's blanket;

_Name: Frank Hays_

_Birthday: December 25th, 2013_

_Father: Unknown _

_Mother: Margaret Hays. (Deceased / Cause: Childbirth)_

_Relatives: Unknown_

Bogo reflected sadly as realised that his true love was now gone with Gloria. And he had a son who was a bastard born. Exactly like like Officer Wilde with his cub.

"I've had just about enough of you!" he snapped at the spirit who had now reached adulthood. It's antlers were sturdy as was his chest. "Why must you eat me relive everything that's happened? I ought to book you for this!"

"Thou hast been shown pictures of the already," replied the spirit wisely. "Thou hast created them, not I."

Bogo looked sadly at the little baby in the cradle as everything went dark. Even the baby itself started to fade away.

Everything came back into view and Bogo was back in his room, no sign of the Ghost of Christmas Past.


	4. Into the Present

"I must have had too much Buckweiser," said Bogo to himself as he sat on his bed. On the side of his lamp was a piece of paper; he picked it up and read it. It was a birth certificate of - Frank Hays. He was not dreaming at all.

He decided to open another Buckweiser to let everything sync in the alarm on his clock announce 2:AM. At that point, a glow began to surround the bedroom door and flashed before Bogo's eyes. His room was surrounded by everything relating to Christmas; wreaths, food, candles, ornaments and standing in the middle of it all, was a huge, majestic lion with a fierce red man. He was wearing a green robe expect for his naked shoulder on the right and on his head, he wore a grown made of leaves and berries like a wreath and on his hand was some sort of light torch with not fire but a glow.

"Are you anything to do with saving your cub from a stampede?" asked Bogo, trying to begin a conversation.

The lion burst into rich laughter.

"Mufasa and I are of the same race," he replied, 'but I he never sees. I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. You do not recognise me?"

"Not really," said Bogo. "Unless your are related to Mayor Lionheart."

The ghost erupted with laughter again.

"Even a pompous buffoon as Lionheart knows of me through the spirit of the season. It's been long ever since wandered through Christmas together, Bogo! Of course, you worship a false spirit within this!"

he produced and empty bottle of Buckweiser.

"Tut, tut," he remarked. "I never took you for someone so undereducated! You have no idea of the real remedy of joy. But you soon shall. Come hither and touch my robe."

Bogo stepped forward hesitantly and clenched it.

Light beamed and they were out in the city of Zootopia, Christmas joy being spread everywhere, predators and preys wishing each other a happy holiday and playing snowballs with each other.

"But why is it, Spirit?" asked Bogo. "Predators plays with preys and fraternise?"

"You speak of the shadows of your own experience in childhood," remarked the spirit wisely. "The past scars one that has been affected, but present offers alterations of how life works, be it good or bad."

Bogo reflected ash the children playing and sort of understood what the sprit was speaking about.

Looking up as the lion, he raised it's torch and swung it, flames sprinkling and hitting those who were passing by.

"I thought you were the Ghost of Christmas Present!" reprimanded Bogo. "Not the Ghost of Christmas Arson!"

"Look at those impacted," said the spirit patiently, "and you will find the answer."

The animals who were tending to themselves seemed to glow with happiness and smiled at everyone around them and greeting warm Merry Christmases to all.

"And even with your loss, Benjamin manages to stay strong," the sprit explained. "Come."

He wisked Bogo to the very house set foot in as a calf. He remembered the feeling of love he felt laying eyes on it for the first time. But he felt unwelcome somehow.

"Let us venture inside," said the spirit.

"In pyjama shorts and a vest?" said Bogo earnestly.

"Like the past, you will be invisible and out of ear-shot."

In they entered through the door where he saw four cheetah cubs admiring their presents as Ben and Shirley shared a kiss under the mistletoe.

"Our turn!" cried the cubs excitedly as they leapt into the arms of their parents who kissed each and every one of them. Subsequent to that led to a huge pick bring their father to the floor as their mother stood up chuckling as they sprawled on Ben's huge belly.

"Will Uncle Fernando come?" asked Jonah?

Ben looked unsure.

"He doesn't find Christmas his favourite time, kiddo," he explained as they all listened.

"But why?" asked Fletcher.

"Christmas is the time everyone is supposed to love," explained William.

"It's weird why he hates Christmas," said Andrew.

"Well you see kids, your uncle had a touch upbringing and it's difficult to explain. I'll tell you when you are older. Right now, I got my gazelle and my four little doughnuts!"

and they all rolled about on the floor with their soon-to-be father.

Bogo smiled softly at this, teasing the kills of father that Ben had. He somehow became a father in early events while he remembered he was a failed father whose calf was now residing at the same orphanage.

The cubs went upstairs as Shirley and Ben sat on the couch.

"He loved Gloria then?"

"Very much," Ben replied. "She gave him a chance and her loss has seemingly embittered his heart. Maybe that's why he stays away. Memories can hurt once in a while."

"I think he's very lucky to have you in his life, sweetie," replied Shirley as she kissed his cheek.

Ben returned the favour and squeezed her in a hug.

"Guys!" called Andrew from halfway down the stairs. "Daddy's giving more hugs!"

And the other three kittens joined in the hug of their big, fluffy father.

Bogo wanted to congratulate Ben but was pulled away outside a big house.

"The home of Nicholas Wilde and Judith Hopps," replied the spirit.

"Who'd have thought a fox rich?" spat Bogo.

"A five-year-old fox cub known as Noah Sly."

Bogo looked up.

"The fox who was brought before me."

"How many Noah Slys do you think there are in this world?" the spirit chuckled.

Bogo followed the lion indoors. It was very grand. A big lobby with a staircase leading up to two wings with a red carpet to serve as a path and fresh brown doors on the ground floor.

In one of the rooms came happy noises, They peered in and there was Officer Wilde sitting down with a fox cub in a leg cast playing a video game, shouting and laughing.

"How did he break his leg?"

"Nick tried telling you," replied the spirit. "You didn't listen."

"We're here!" came a voice outside.

Bogo went out to see a huge, sloth bear with a young bunny and fox cub.

"Phil Beariss?"

"Uncle Phil!" cried Noah. "Alex! Skips!"

The two young friends rushed up to him and hugged him.

"We missed you so much, pal!" Alex cried.

"I'm glad you're alright," said Skips. "Dad told us about the incident with your leg."

"I'm okay," replied Noah. "In such situation, you always gotta put your best foot forward."

"That was terrible," laughed Alex.

"He sucks worse than you, Fluff Tail," Skips chuckled at Noah.

"How's the weather up there, big guy?" said Nick to Phil.

"No bananas waiting to fall sadly," he chuckled.

"They know each other?" asked Bogo in confusion.

"Indeed," said the spirit. "Elementary school, both good friends until Wilde's life turned around. Involving muzzles and prejudice."

Bogo looked sadly at them both, then his eyes turned on Alex and Skips.

"They are thieves!" Bogo declared. "Why are they living with an honest bear?"

"Children deserve chances to see the world," replied the spirit. "Chances open to all children, preys or predators. Young Alex suffered long enough for that. Furthermore, not many see the light as you do. He redeemed it saving young Noah's life whose life is jeopardised yet again."

"What?" said Bogo. "Why him?"

The door knocked.

Nick opened it and a smile spread across his face as two elderly foxes stood before him.

"Mom! Dad!"

He hugged them both tightly.

"Merry Christmas, son," said his mother.

"Merry Christmas, boy," said his father.

"Oh, guys," said Nick stepping back and presenting Noah. ""I want you both meet your grandson, Noah.

"Merry Christmas, Grandpa and Grandma," said Noah.

His grandmother came forward, knelt down and hugged the little cub ad she let tears stream from her eyes. Tears of joy that she was a grandmother.

Grandpa Wilde joined in the hug. Looking onto Noah's eyes, he felt as though Nick was a cub again. Bogo himself was moved at this scene, reflecting on his own lonely childhood. The little fox cub had spent five years in an abusive orphanage and muzzled only to experience evil and fall into a good family.

* * *

Soon the whole family was set at the table and beginning Christmas dinner, talking and joking and discussing their lives; Alex and Skips speaking about the good time they had with their new adoptive father Phil learning to live like bears, Phil explaining that he and Nick reunited at the naturalist club and showing them some photos (much to Judy's sensitivity). Nick's parents explained how they still live the same quiet life and that they were happy to be back with their son and meet their grandson and Noah presented them a card he made for "Chief Bogo."

"Why a card for someone who hates Christmas?" said Alex.

"I pity him," said Noah. "I thought it would work to show I care. Can you give it to him when you go to work later please, Daddy?"

Nick looked inside it as did Bogo:

_Dear Chief Bogo._

_I know you find Christmas difficult so I thought this card would show that we care for you despite what you're feeling. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. May God bless you,_

_Noah Wilde._

Nick looked at it and smiled. "It might prove difficult but I'll bribe him champ."

And he kissed his son's head as he read out loud what Noah wrote.

As Bogo reflected on this he noticed a vixen and a leopardess standing next to Noah and stroking him affectionately.

"Who are tgey?" Bogo asked.

"They who he knew, but gone," the ghost explained. "The fox is his mother who died in childbirth and the leopard saved his life."

Bogo remembered the unfortunate leopard who was murdered by her own brother just so Noah should be spared of his life.

"Then why can't I see my mother or Gloria?" Bogo criticized.

"No one can see their own family when they are gone," the sprirt explained. "They live inside one who witnesses other spirits".

When the meal was over, Noah played his video game with his two friends as Bogo saw the others go into another room and sit down.

"It's bizarre, dear," said Mrs. Wilde with a glass of sherry in her hand. "How a child as sweet as yours can care for someone as bitter as Bogo. Why?"

"Kimberly's nature I'm guessing," said Nick. "But I think we can benefit from such kids."

"Indeed," said Mrs. Wilde, "but nobody would be willing enough to wish greeting to such a stingy, odious, mean, hard unfeeling man as Chief Bogo."

"His problems are not really our business," said Judy. "He might have good reason for it."

"And he makes people unhappy with it," Mr. Wilde debated. "Look at the lunatics that snapped Noah's leg. When's Bogo gonna see to it?"

Nick looked on sadly. "I'll have to try even if it means jeopardising my safety. He knows noting of being a daddy."

These words stung Bogo sharply in the heart but Officer Wilde was right.

"Tell me, Spirit," asked Bogo. "Will Noah be okay?"

"I foretell a house of misery, no child's laughter to be heard."

Bogo was all ears.

"If this rogue is not dealt with before next Christmas, the cub will die."

"NO!" Bogo shouted. "No! He won't die! Please say he won't! He must be spared somehow!"

"If he is to die," said the spirit coldly, "he will die, and decrease the popularity of thug complainers."

Bogo hung his head in shame as his own words rung in his head.

When he looked up, he was standing in a dining room where a plump fox sat at the table looking up the air breathing heavily from the Christmas dinner he ate.

From the doors came a pudgy little fox cub, the very fox cub he scared away for singing carols outside his office.

"Come on, Daddy! Let's play the new video game!"

Gideon burped and yawned.

"Sure son, let's do it!"

Bogo watched both father and son playing their paws of their game regardless of Gideon Grey's half-drunkeness and full stomach. The buffalo reflected on their strong relationship especially through Christmas. Gideon suddenly collapsed as the fox cub laughed and snuggled into his father.

"Maybe you'd like to see your offspring?" asked the spirit.

Bogo nodded and he was whisked around to see the young buffalo singing carols quietly holding the Bible. Bogo shed a tear wishing his son knew he had a father standing right next to him.

"It's always the choice of one to alter the future. He too is in danger," said the spirit.

"Of death?" Bogo gasped.

"Of innocence," responded the ghost seriously. "Look below you."

Bogo reacted in fright as he was met with two young black panther cubs. They were both horribly skinny and diseased and no clothes whatsoever.

"Who are they?"

"Children whom to beware."

"Beware the she-panther but most of all, the he-panther. For he symbolises your doom and possible eternal domination, Fernando Bogo."

The spirit smiled darkly.

"Are there no flats? What about Bunny Burrows?"

The ghost began to cackle loudly and repeated Bogo's words over and over. The spirit began to fade as the panthers began to prowl upon Frank.

"FRANK!" cried Bogo. "DADDY'S COMING!"

The panthers pounced and screaming could be heard from the calf and Bogo trying to fight the cubs off him but they vanished instantly as did Frank.

Bogo knelt down and began to sob at the possible future for both Noah and Frank. What could he do? He wanted to do something to protect them both. What went wrong with him? All because he lost a sister and gave in to a polar bear for profession. What would he be like if he could relive his life again, even if it meant going through grief once again, the same grief his son was currently suffering.

An alarm set off.

Bogo looked over at a desk that read Three O' Clock. A cold chill filled the room and he planned to leave the area, but there was someone already at the door. A huge, cloaked figure in a hood covering its face except for two strong tusks.

**Credit goes to BrutusDeagon for the idea of Ignorance and Want being panthers.**


	5. Into the Future

"Do I stand before the Ghost of Christmas Future?" asked Bogo.

The figure slowly bowed.

"And you shall show me what hasn't happened but soon will?"

It bowed again.

"You intimidate me more than any of your comrades, but I understand your position. Let's go."

The spirit placed a hoof - or at least - the skeleton of a hoof, which chilled Bogo all over unlike the other two. Everything faded and lit back up. They were in an office and there sat a lion.

"Mayor Lionheart?" reacted Bogo. "What's he to do with the future?"

The phone rang and he answered.

"Mayor Lionheart," he responded. The voice was distinct over the other line, but he must have heard something good.

"Oh, he'll be no trouble," he chuckled. "He died, just last night. Yep, he overdosed himself. To think I ever appointed him into government authority. His funeral? Nah, I'll rehire Smellwhether before I go to the funeral. Ironically, I don't think anyone would attend. But I'll go if they willing to give some meat before cremation."

The Mayor burst into laughter again as the scene faded.

Bogo reflected what Lionheart was so jolly about. Why would death bring glee to the most powerful animal in Zootopia.

The image faded and Bogo was in what seemed like a coroner's chamber in a hospital.

There were two animals in white coats over something on a table. One was an elephant and the other a silverback.

"This is literally the only time in my career I'm happy," said the elephant.

"Who wouldn't be?" replied the silverback? "He was hateful enough. I'm so celebrating with with a banana cordial tonight on me?"

"Count me in!" chuckled the elephant, and added to the table, "Fancy one? Oh yes, you're too dead to join in."

The two coroners walked out of the room, laughing heartily.

Bogo took a full view of what was on the table; a body sack.

The spirit pointed at it.

"I suppose you want me to open it?"

The phantom nodded.

Bogo advanced closer to it, held a hoof out to the zip - but drew himself back.

"I cannot!" he said. "I tremble to see who it is. Let me see some tenderness connected with a death".

A child spread through the room and Bogo was viewing a plump female rabbit was sitting on a chair feeding a baby bunny. Some of her other children were playing about with other, others looking concerned.

Then a chubby rabbit came into the room, a look of concern on his face.

"What is it, Stu?"

"Judy is the new chief, Bonnie."

Bonnie gasped.

"Now I'm really scared, with that monster about."

"If Jude the Dude can solve a night howler case she can protect her family."

He kissed his mate and she him, while the kids looked away.

"And Blake and Bellflower's orphanage is now in good hands," he added.

"It won't surprise me that the rogue is a fox," said an elderly rabbit sitting in the corner.

"Dad, we've been through all this," Bonnie pointed out.

"How is this helpful?" snapped Bogo to the spirit. "Give me some substance, at least!"

They were out of the chamber and outside the Clawhauser household.

Bogo's heart lit up at once, and ran to the door. He opened it and looked for Ben, Shirley and the cubs … but there was no one. Everyone and everything was gone, especially the furniture.

"Where are they?" asked Bogo. "Not the villain, surely not."

The ghost positioned outside the door. On it was an ageing piece of paper. Bogo walked up to it and read:

_Whoever finds this first,_

_I loved my position to the ZPD and everybody's smiling faces when they entered every morning. But after the tragedy of the little fox, my fiancee and I have left, because we agree that Zootopia is no longer safe to raise our kittens. It was a tough choice for me but I don't want to lose anymore lives of those I love._

_Fernando, if you're reading this, good luck. Please be careful._

_Benjamin Clawhauser,_

_Dec 24th, 2016._

Bogo looked down in sadness but traced back?

"Little fox?" he asked as he turned to see Nick's grandparents sat together in quiet.

"Nick is taking his time," said his mother breaking the silence.

"He's been walking quite slowly these past few evenings," agree his father. "Here, take my tissue."

"Oh, no," said Mrs. Wilde wiping her eyes. "The light is just straining my eyes."

The door opened and in walked Judy and Nick, both in sadness but Nick most of all. His grandparents watched him as he walked up the stairs, his tail dragging.

Bogo followed him into what he assumed was Noah's room.

Nick was staring at a frame by the bed side, of him and Noah asleep on the couch, they day he took him in. He held it close to his chest as his tears streamed from his eyes.

"My pup," he sobbed. "My little pup."

Bogo looked down in sadness and guilt. What did that sweet little fox cub do to deserve to die? He had been bred through five years of cruelty, taught to steal, been attempted to be killed and how it was succeeded.

"Wait," gasped Bogo. "What about my son?"

The spirit opened a portal and Bogo stepped in. He was in a dirty alleyway, there a group of young preys and predators were smashing and vandalising old homes, screaming, laughing and swearing.

From a broken wall emerged a young buffalo calf with horrible attire and a can of graffiti in his hoof and spraying it on a tramp sitting nearby, making him yell in pain and fled.

"YEAH!" he screamed laughing. "KEEP RUNING, SCUMBAG! RUN TO YOUR MAMA!"

"FRANK" demanded Bogo. "BUT DOWN THAT SPRAY PAINT CAN AT ONCE BEFORE I GROUND YOU!"

But he remembered that he was invisible to the future events due to their not happening yet.

As he watched Frank and his misleading friends run off, Bogo looked on in sadness.

"He needs a daddy," said Bogo. "So he won't become like this, spirit. Only I can put a stop to all of this before it arrives. I understand at last, spirit. But I must ask one question before this journey ends; who was that corpse at the hospital?"

Fog smeared the scene and Bogo was standing outside a churchyard at night. The chapel was open and the spirit was always walking in. It turned to Bogo and pointing at the entrance of the church, a gate post reading _Zootopia Crematorium_. Bogo slowly ascended inside. The chapel was eerie and empty, the night making it all the more frightening. Ontop of the cremation box at the far end of the area was a coffin.

The spirit pointed towards it.

"Before I read the coffin's inscription," said Bogo. "Please answer me one question vocally; are you showing me what will happen or what _might_ happen?"

The spirit just pointed forward still.

Bogo slowly advanced up the aisle

"The way of animals can foreshadow ends," he said the spirit as he walked up to the coffin. "When animals change for the better, then their ends have to change as well. Please say it is so."

The spirit, who appeared by his side, nodded forward towards the coffin.

Bogo walked closer and closer until he reached it. His eyes widened with horror as read the plaque:

_FERNANDO BOGO_

_DEPARTED FROM THIS WORLD DEC, 25TH._

"I was the corpse in the coroner's chamber?" he said in devastation.

The spirit pointed at Bogo and at the coffin.

"No!" he wailed. "Please, spirit! No! As the lord as my witness, I am not the buffalo I was! I would never return to the buffalo I had been. Little Noah's innocence opened my heart! So why would you show me this if I'm at redemption? I will hold Christmas within me forevermore! You and the other two spirits I shall keep within my heart just as long! Noah will live and Frank with have a father to guide him! I shall never shun your warnings!"

The spirt slowly faded away, the church door locking itself up.

"Please, spirit!" Bogo cried on his knees. "Tell me I can change the future. TELL ME I CAN ERASE THE WRITING ON THAT COFFIN!"

As he turned, the coffin was sinking into the box. Bogo rushed to it see the coffin lid opened. Somehow, he slipped in wailing in panic.

As he tried to get out of the coffin, Chains from each corner linked his sides and a muzzled clamped over him. The lid on top closed and the flames arose, red skeletons of animals appearing and screeching at him as Bogo, along with the coffin were engulfed by the angry flames, Bogo panicking trying to escape.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"


	6. Waking Up to Redemption

Bogo was shaking about under a sheet but he was somehow free from the chains, muzzle and all.

He slowly rose the sheet into sight and -

"My room," he gasped. "I'm alive!"

He looked everywhere at the empty Buckweiser bottles, his chair, the television and the birth certificate.

"Thank you, spirits," said Bogo. "I will keep you all within my heart forevermore. And everything you taught me! I have a chance to change!"

He looked at the picture of Isiah Larvix on the wall.

"Thank you, Instructor Larvix," said Bogo streaming tears of happiness. "On my knees I thank you."

Bogo looked at the date on his phone: Dec, 25th.

"It's Christmas Day!" he gasped in happiness. "I haven't missed it! The spirits did it all in one night."

He leapt out of bed and danced all around the room.

"I'm light as a peacock feather!" he cried, "I'm as happy as a dove!"

He ran to the window and yelled "A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL THE WORLD!"

His fell back onto the birth certificate and smiled. "I have a son to claim. I promise he will never lose us again, Maggie."

He drove in high spirits towards the orphanage where he spent his early years. When he arrived, he noticed everyone had their own families, but there were a family of some haughty-looking foxes, their son commenting on a worthless buffalo calf left behind which his parents agreed on.

Bogo looked down in sadness as the memories flourished back into him a second time, all alone in the world until Gloria - wait, the second spirit told him that those close to him lived within him. The feeling he felt was love and want. Love and want for this little calf to be in his life. At last, he understand what the sprit meant by that.

He walked up to the orphanage door and knocked gently on it.

The door was answered by a female arctic wolf.

"Merry Christmas, ma-am," Bogo greeted. "May I come in."

"Of course," said the wolf looking concerned. "I'm Matron Pads. Is there something wrong, sir?"

"No, no," said Bogo as he entered. "No one's in trouble. In fact, I am the one who is guilty on this occasion."

They sat down and he explained the mistakes he made of the past, losing Maggie and having no idea that she gave birth to a calf which was also his.

"I see," said the Arctic wolf when the story was finished. "Forgive me for challenging your authority, Chief, but do you have any proof of this?"

"Nothing to forgive dear lady," Bogo smiled as he brandished the certificate and addressed it to her.

She examined the details and DNA comparisons.

"Hmm," she responded convincingly.

"It's all accurate," she said. "Follow me, Chief."

He followed her up to the flight of steps he always trotted, the area now in better colour and light than it ever used to be in his calf years. But as for the dormitory, it was pretty much the same.

There on a bed, was a small calf looking out the window with a Bible in his hooves.

"Frank?"

Frank turned and looked up at Bogo.

"Who are you, sir?" asked Frank.

"Your daddy," said Bogo happily.

"What?" asked Frank incredulously.

"I made some stupid mistakes which caused your mother to leave me," said Bogo sadly. "But little did I realise she had you and I gathered up that I had a son here."

Frank smiled.

"Daddy!"

He ran up to him and Bogo picked him up and hugged him for what seemed like a while.

"God answered my prayers," said Frank happily.

Matron Pads smiled as Bogo fell back on the bed and held his son up and bringing him back down.

"One day, I wanna be as big and strong as you, Daddy!" announced Frank.

"So you shall, son," said Bogo. "Your daddy is chief of police in Zootopia and he'll make a buffalo out of you. Let's see how you are with your horn skills."

He crouched down on his hands and knees, Frank doing the same as they pressed their heads together, despite the calf having no horns and they head-wrestled through laughter and joy.

After wishing Matron Pads a happy Christmas along with the staff, they drove to Zootopia and up to a huge house.

"Is this our home, Daddy?" asked Frank.

"No, son," replied Bogo. "Daddy wants to make a little surprise for his recruits. You stay here and I'll be back."

Bogo walked up to the door, knocked it and straightened himself up with a severe expression.

The door opened and Officer Hopps appeared.

"Chief Bogo!" reacted. "What brings you here?"

"Wilde is who brings me here!" he said.

Nick appeared from another door and reacted at Bogo's presence.

"What's up, Chief?"

"I've thought long and hard of what we discussed yesterday," said Bogo firmly. "And here is my response to your defence."

"You're not gonna sack me?" said Nick with worry.

"I'm attaching a bonus to your salary," snarled Bogo.

Nick stared confusion.

"You heard me, Wilde!" Bogo chuckled. ""You spoke some great sense into me yesterday and I cannot thank you enough."

"Too early for Spirits, don't you think, Chief?" responded Nick.

"Never when you are in chances of redemption like I was," said Bogo brightly. "Only last night I realised we have a lot in common."

"Common?" said Nick smiling. "A fox with horns, yeah you're right."

Bogo rushed outside to his car, opened it and brought out the calf.

"Sir!" gasped Judy.

"Everyone," said Bogo. "This is my son, Frank."

"What?!" they cried.

"It's a long story," said Bogo. "What do you say we wait until the thug is caught and all will be revealed?"

Judy and Nick, especially Nick's parents were all reacting with great big smiles and reactions.

"And speaking of which, Wilde, your son - "

"He has something for you, chief," said Nick.

He rushed into the house and brought his son to the buffalo.

Noah was holding out a card.

Bogo opened the card and read out loud what he heard in the present.

He smiled and picked Noah up carefully hugging him.

"God will bless you too," said Bogo. "We will find that bully and put him behind bars. He'll never break your other leg after that."

"Chief?"

They turned to see Officer Ryo and his wife.

"Well," said Bogo smiling widely. "One of my top recruits and his lovely wife. I assure you, we will have this rogue behind bars and you orphans will be spared."

"Are you okay, Chief?" asked Bellflower.

"Never better," said Bogo happily. "I never knew one night would help me see the light of things. We will help your orphans and your little bunnies."

"Why is your belly so big, Aunt Bellflower?" asked Noah.

"My babies are growing inside it, Noah."

"How are they?" he asked.

"They are doing wonderfully," said Bellflower who suddenly got a little look of surprise.

"Is something wrong?", asked Noah

"No, sweetie," said Bellflower with reassuring smile. "The babies are just kicking. I think they want to meet you, since you're their big cousin."

"They can move around in there?" asked Noah, surprisingly.

"Sure", nodded Bellflower "Why don't you put your hands on my belly and feel them for yourself?"

Noah placed his hands to her belly and felt some kicks. "Wow! That's so cool!", he said in amazement.

"It sure is," said Bellflower. "And when they kick it means they are almost ready to come to this world."

"Is this a blast from the past I see?"

Bogo turned a saw huge, grey bear.

"Phil!"

They both embraced for a long, long time. It seemed like forever when they last met. They stood there for what seemed like hours discussing the past and how happy they were. Bogo said he saw the light and was happy be back with one of his first friends again and was delighted to see his two adopted sons. From what he recalled, they were the thieves of a purse but was delighted to see them turn over a new leaf.

"Well," announced Bogo, "I must head off. Many things to attend to."

"Before you do," said Nick confidently, turned to Judy. He knelt down and revealed a tiny, brown box with a golden ring. "Judith Hopps, when we first met we were only friends and now today we seem much more. Despite our different kind, will you be my wife?"

Judy placed a hand on her heard and kissed Nick in happy tears, everybody cheering.

"I was in love myself, Wilde," said Bogo proudly. "Use it wisely."

After wishing them all a Merry Christmas with his son, they headed for the house of Gideon Grey, where he apologised for his attitude with his son and gave him five dollars for his voice.

Finally, they arrived at a house Bogo had not visited since he was in his adolescence.

Taking his son's hoof he knocked kindly at the door and it was opened by Ben was wearing a Santa coat.

"Fernando?" he gasped.

"I've come to dinner," said Bogo sheepishly, "if you will allow me."

"Allow you?" cried Ben happily and squeezing the buffalo with a hug. "Of course I'll allow yo - who is this little Dickens?"

"This is my son and your nephew," said Bogo. "Frank, this is your Uncle Ben."

Ben picked the smiling calf up and hugged him. "You're cuter than any calf I know!"

Soon, they all gathered together, Frank making friends outside the orphanage, a mother figure in Shirley (which he sheepishly confessed that he saw so much of his sister inside her) and the kittens finally meeting their Uncle Bogo. They snuggled with him almost every hour which he took pleasure with, as he finally knew what being alive meant.

* * *

When they arrived home at night, Bogo and Frank wrestling on the bed and enjoying the time they had together which was soon to grow longer through their lives.

Eventually, Bogo was tucking his calf into the bed they both shared.

"This has been the best Birthday I ever had," said Frank.

"And this has been the Christmas for Daddy," said Bogo. "He didn't have the best father but I promise to be the best father you ever had."

He clambered into bed and brought his calf to his chest, his life feeling complete and he was grateful forevermore, looking into his calf's little face seeing so much of Maggie inside.

* * *

Bogo did everything that was his duty, the thug was caught New Year's Eve, which also turned out to be a reunion part for him and his son, inviting everybody he knew in and outside the ZPD. Noah was to live a full life and the future was bright and colourful. Bogo's newfound heart was spread all around the city and became his strongest achievement for him - which he was also very prideful of as well as being a father that he would not left affect his own past.

Bogo picked up his calf and Noah (who changed his life which he would never forget) as they call counted down:

_Ten! Nine! Eight! seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

And through the crowd, Noah declared:

"God bless us, everyone!"

**Inspired by **_**A Christmas Carol **_**by Charles Dickens**

* * *

**Chief Bogo - EBENEZER SCROOGE**

**Nick Wilde - BOB CRATCHIT**

**Isaiah Larvix - JACOB MARLEY**

**The First Ghost - THE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS PAST**

**The Second Ghost - THE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT**

**The Third Ghost - THE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS YET TO COME**

**Benjamin Clawhauser - FRED**

**Shirley - FRED'S WIFE**

**Noah Wilde - TINY TIM**

**Judy Hopps / Mrs. Wilde - MRS. CRATCHIT**

**Blake and Bellflower Ryo - THE CHARITY GENTLEMEN **

**Gloria Clawhauser - FAN SCROOGE**

**Orangstrong - FEZZIWIG**

**Maggie Hays - BELLE**

**Phil Beariss - DICK WILKINS**

**Orphaned Panther Twins - IGNORANCE AND WANT**

**Bonnie Hopps - CAROLINE**

**Stu Hopps - CAROLINE'S HUSBAND**

* * *

**All Rights to Disney Charles Dickens**

* * *

**A CHRISTMAS CAROL IN ZOOTOPIA**

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**GOD BLESS US EVERYONE!**


End file.
